ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Georgia Guidestones
The Georgia Guidestones are large granite columns on a hill in Elbert County , Georgia , USA. Sometimes they are an "American Stonehenge called ". The granite columns is a message in which 10 key appear in eight modern languages. The message includes instructions for survivors of a future apocalypse that a new and better civilization especially need to see to build. The structure itself is both a compass, calendar and clock. About the creation of the monument is much mystery: it is not clear who has committed commissioned and why, which has led to various speculations and conspiracy theories. Content [ hide ] *1 , the construction *2 The emergence *3 messages on the Georgia Guidestones *4 Trivia *5 External link The construction [ edit ] The building is around six feet tall, and is made of six granite slabs that more than 200 tons in total roads. A granite slab stands in the center, around it are four stones arranged. A cover plate rests on five plates, which are astronomically aligned. Nearby there is another plate, a short distance to the west compared to the structure. This stone provides some explanatory notes on the history and function of the Guidestones. This shows inter alia that the construction was posted on March 22, 1980 on behalf of one or more unknown persons under the pseudonym "RC Christian". The emergence [ edit ] About who has commissioned the Georgia Guidestones and what the purpose is, there is a lot of confusion, because the only living man who RC Christian principal has met has promised not to say anything. Christian, who did not give his real name, represented a "small group of loyal Americans." The construction began in the summer of 1979. Christian paid the land and construction, but wore the monument later to Elbert County. Messages on the Georgia Guidestones [ edit ] On each standing stone has a message on each side in a separate language. If you walk 'against the clock' from the north to the construction, this is the order in which one finds the following languages: English, Spanish, Swahili, Hindi, Hebrew, Arabic, Classical Chinese and Russian. The United Nations made for different translations. [source?] Below the English version :Maintain humanity under 500,000,000 :In perpetual balance with nature :Guide reproduction wisely - :Improving fitness and diversity :Unite humanity with a living :New language :Rule passion - faith - tradition :And all things :With tempered reason :Protect people and nations :With fair laws and just courts :Let all nations rule internally :Resolving external disputes :In a world court :Avoid petty laws and useless :Officials :Balance personal rights with :Social duties. :Prize truth - beauty - love - :Seeking harmony with the :Infinite :Be not a cancer on the earth - :Leave room for nature - :Leave room for nature A shorter notice, in Egyptian hieroglyphics , Babylonian , classical Greek and Sanskrit saying: 'Let's thesis be guidestones to an age of reason. " The monument attracts many visitors from ordinary tourists to New Agers and witches. Even before the monument was completed it was controversial among the local population, but also for example, Christians who saw no good in the texts. The nature of the monument, the mystery surrounding the origins and engraved texts have led to speculation and conspiracy theories. An American activist, Mark Dice, author of the book "The Resistance Manifesto", it brought about a secret Luciferian society bent on a New World Order , in which the world's population has been decimated. The Guidestones are the Ten Commandments of the world order. Another conspiracy theory sees the hand of the Rosicrucians .According to Jay Weidner is the name RC Christian an homage to the founder of this, Christian Rosenkreutz . The Rosicrucians were out on a reduction of the world and have, according to conspiracy theorists, the events of recent years put in motion, from 9-11 to the current credit crisis . All this was to lead to the expected by many Apocalypse in December 2012, when a cycle comes to an end that would be predicted in the Mayan calendar . The Guidestones are instructions for the survivors, said Weidner. Trivia [ edit ] *The widow of John Lennon , Yoko Ono , produced a song ("Georgia Stone") on the monument to a tribute album for composer John Cage Category:1980 works